The Way You Wear Your Head
by Fragile Tension
Summary: Running within castle walls, only allowed to be a child at night, when everyone to play with is deep in sleep. Written for 123 Drabbles each drabble will be 300 words long. Chapter four.
1. My lover

Krayon lies curled around Raenef, stroking his long, black hair. Wrapping it around his fingers and pulling it gently. Massaging the other lord's scalp. His fingers leave the hair and go walking down the bare chest stopping at the line of the sheets. Raenef sighed and turned a little, lifting his head for a kiss. Krayon obliged, happily. Than Raenef drew away and pulled himself out of bed, lifting the sheets and covers and sliding out of them. He walked naked across the room, towards his robes, which, as always, had been neatly hung. Krayon's own robes were strewn across the room, a loincloth hung from the chandelier and Krayon stifled a giggle at the sight.

Raenef gently lifted the silk underclothes from where they were hanging over the back of a gold-gilded chair. He began the process of putting them on, his movements methodical and precise. Krayon couldn't keep a look of interest from his face; it was fascinating every time Raenef dressed. Krayon couldn't manage to dress himself without the help of a servant but Raenef seemed to manage just fine. Krayon wondered how old Raenef had been when he had started dressing himself instead of having to need Eclipse's help.

Raenef was a very self-sufficient person; he tended to detest help whenever it was offered. He liked to do things himself, and he liked his solitude. That was his big difference from Krayon, Krayon liked to surround himself with people and Raenef, well, Raenef wouldn't even accept help with dying. When he was cursed by angels, he looked up the healings himself. When he found none he didn't allow anyone else to search. He waited out his days in the castle, forfeiting any company. Raenef the fourth died all and completely alone. He chose to be isolated.


	2. Moonlight

The moon's light filtered over Raenef's young face, his soft blond hair, his smooth skin and slightly arched nose. It filled his eyes with an old vitality that made him look older than he was. The moon outlasted them all, older than all. Eclipse remembers the humans who once worshiped the moon, how they would bow to _him_, his dark locks and cold eyes convincing the worshipers that they bowed to the right being. Eclipse at this one moment knew that they were wrong, the moon god wasn't him, it was the demon lord standing young in front of him. Eclipse wondered how he hadn't seen it before, but he knew why. He'd been fooled by the blond hair and blue eyes and the bright life that filled his lord. He mistook the moon's energy for the sun.

Raenef frowned at him, slightly. He'd learned over the years to not scrunch his entire face up when he did so. When he did that he looked like a child, not a demon lord. When he smiled gently he looked more like a life-giving _god_ rather than an entity supposed to take life. Eclipse knew that in later years, that humans would worship Raenef in the way he was not meant to be worshiped, they would call him life-giver and savior, and he would stand side-by-side with Rased. Eclipse would be the moon in the sky behind them, trapped in the background. A killer and bringer of darkness, but worshiped in his own way, apart from his lord.

He took Raenef in his arms and hugged his young love while he still had the chance, before change and time, decided to carry Raenef forever away from his sheltering and warm arms.

He would miss Raenef, when he leaves, when he's finally gone.


	3. No more lonely nights

Raenef remembers when he used to be all alone, when it was hard just to live, to go day by day. Find something to eat, get something clean to drink, stay warm, stay cool.

He remembers sitting at the side of a road, and many other roads after that, as a child with cloth-wrapped bleeding feet. He would hold his cupped hands up towards the passing adults. Sometimes getting a kick in his direction. He always thought it was lucky when someone actually landed a blow, after all, he knew they didn't mean it.

He would always pray that the wounds would bleed or bruise, because people were gentler to hurt children. That didn't mean that they would take them home and feed and clothe them. But if it meant that they handed out a little more coin, Raenef would happy take the blows.

He would wash in the brown river when he wanted to be partially clean, or to cool down. He knew the water wasn't safe to drink but sometimes he was desperate and he drank it. He would always spend the rest of the night gagging and vomiting and ruing drinking that water. He would have to be careful not to get swept away by the filthy water. They often found human bodies at the bend of the river several miles down; they called them mud-corpses, because they were covered in thick mud.

It had been a bad year for Raenef, he started to steal food, he was beaten over and over again and he was too old to properly beg now. So he had to steal to survive. He had scars from where the guards had beaten him and finally one day, the thieves' guild decided to take him in. He wasn't alone. Raenef was warm.


	4. Long Dark Nights of the Soul

_This is a disclaimer_

Sometimes Raenef felt all alone in the castle. He knew Eclipse was there, he knew the servants were there, but he didn't register them. It's as if, with everyone asleep he is the only one left in the world. At night when he can't sleep he takes his hair down and he brushes it with determined steady strokes. He knows that when he wakes up the next morning (if he ever goes to sleep) his hard work will be ruined, but he finds the routine soothing.

He would go exploring when everyone was slumbering. His feet would freeze against the cool marble and he would take excitement-filled rides down the staircase banister. He does things at night that he can't do during the day. His true self comes out at night, his playful side, his exploratory side. He ponders on how different everything looks in the dark.

He likes to cast spells in the shadows. To write glowing words in the air and to dash them too little glowing spheres when he runs through them, giggling. The night after Eclipse read a future novel to him called Alice in Wonderland he cast a spell on his teeth to make them glow in the dark and he grinned and laughed at himself in the mirror. He likes to run through the halls so fast he can feel his hair streaming as he runs. He keeps his laughter quiet but can't -doesn't try- to contain it. He knows that holding back emotion is bad for the soul and he briefly worries for Eclipse. His soul is at its most free in the darkest hours of the night. He is Raenef the young boy in the shading warmth of the evening. He has his freedom in the dark, his subconscious flies at night.


End file.
